


As It Should Be

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, room for one more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bart tries to convince Tim to expand their horizons. Ultimately Kon lends a helping hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal May. 3rd, 2008.

“Tim, come on...” Tim didn’t answer; he just continued to fondle Bart’s cock and balls. He knew the touch was maddeningly slow to the speedster, and he also knew that that wasn’t what Bart was complaining about. He stroked harder and one of Bart’s hands fluttered impatiently on his chest.

Tim propped himself higher on one elbow to get a better look at the way Bart writhed slightly. They were enjoying a quiet Sunday morning in the Tower, in Tim’s room because Bart had followed him in there the night before. Tim didn’t mind. Even though he fidgeted in his sleep, it was nice to have him there.

Tim squeezed harder, and Bart’s tongue came out to wet his lips. As he stroked harder, Tim smiled at the memories of how amazing that little pink tongue of Bart’s was on certain parts of his body. “Tim, why not?” Bart whining usually got him what he wanted, that odd mix of earnest and innocent and hot and horny all working for him, but what he was asking for now...

“No, Bart. It would be weird.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s our friend. It could get messy.”

Bart pouted, sticking out the lower lip Tim wanted to kiss. “It’s supposed to be messy.”

“The sex is, not our relationships. I thought you liked me.”

“I _do_.” He better, or Tim was going to stop what he was doing and work on the homework that still needed to be done. “But Kon is so hot and brawny and...”

Tim frowned. “If you like brawny, why did you come on to _me_?” He’d put on a little mass senior year of high school, but he was still small. Smaller than Bart now, who’d had a decent growth spurt recently.

“Because you’re _Tim_.” That was sort of an answer. It might have to be good enough for right now. “And you’re everything. But you know Kon wouldn’t mind. He’s been lonely and could use some attention.”

“Hmmm.” Kon _had_ recently had another nasty breakup with Cassie. And there was a girl at his school who liked him, but he wasn’t sure what to do about the secret identity thing. And Tim knew Kon didn’t have a problem with him and Bart being a couple, or if he did he hid it extremely well. But could he feel left out? It’d been the three of them for so long... “How do you know he’s lonely?” Tim finally scooted down, ducked his head, and went to work sucking off Bart.

“Well, look at him, he’s always alone. The girls don’t talk to him when Cassie is mad at him, and everyone else has been really busy. And when you and I are here, he isn’t.”

Tim pulled off and slicked Bart’s cock with his spit. “Doesn’t mean he’s lonely. Just alone.” Maybe. Was he missing something?

“Tim!”

“What?”

“Do you just not want to share me? ‘Cause it’d work out even.”

Tim sucked him a while, hand around the base where he couldn’t reach. “Partly. And I do think it would be weird. And what if he wants more than just to fool around for a while?”

Bart’s eyes, pupils dilated as they were, sparkled. “Like a permanent three-way? You don’t think that would be really, really hot?”

“It could get complicated.” Like everything else in his life. Having a boyfriend was one of the least weird things about him.

“Yeah, and the sun could collapse tomorrow.”

“That’s your argument?” He could tell Bart was starting to lose his focus on the conversation. Good. Ever since Bart had started learning Tim’s meditation techniques and actually applying them, he’d been uncharacteristically calm and focused, and it was weird. Hyper Bart drove him crazy sometimes, but that was Bart.

“No. But if we got into a long discussion about how a little more weirdness in your life couldn’t possibly matter with everything else going on, it would take all day and I’d never get off.”

“Fine.” To postpone the conversation a little more, Tim applied himself fully to making Bart come, which, given the amount of teasing he’d already subjected him to, didn’t take long at all. Bart came all over his stomach, white cum contrasting with his flushed skin. Knowing he was good for at least two, Tim barely let Bart catch his breath before going back down and working to get him off again. It took a little longer, but not much, and a second load joined the first on his abs.

As soon as he caught his breath, Bart flipped them over, tangling Tim’s legs in his sheets as he pulled his arms above his head. Flat on his back, Tim looked up at Bart, who was straddling his hips and pressing his wrists into the mattress. He was stretched out, with no leverage, and at the mercy of his hot, strong, playful boyfriend. His mind flitted to the Robin: Boy Hostage fantasies that were apparently part of the Robin mantle, if what Dick shared one drunken night was true. Bart grinned down at him, yellow eyes bright.

Tim rocked up into him as best he could, his cock hard and eager for some attention. And then the door slammed open and Kon burst into the room. “Tim, could we talk-- Oh. Sorry.”

Bart started to say “Wait,” but apparently decided to not give Kon the chance to run away. He disappeared from his perch on Tim and appeared in front of Kon, still naked. Tim saw that the door was closed, too. “Wait. We were just talking about you.”

Kon raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Somehow I doubt that.” He looked over at Tim for confirmation.

“It’s true.”

“What were you talking about?”

Bart answered. “How we want you to join us.”

“What?”

“Webothlikeyouandwantyouandyou’relonelyandshouldbewithus. That’s the way it’s supposed to be.”

Kon stood there and let Bart’s mash of sounds resolve into words in his head. “You want me to join you?” Again he looked at Tim.

Tim sighed. He liked Kon, he really did, could even see himself with him, but with Bart too? But if Bart really wanted it... And though he hated to admit it, the sun _could_ collapse tomorrow. And then he’d never know what Kon felt like, or if Kon could maybe really be happy with him and Bart instead of going through the nonsense with the girls. He wondered what Kon thought about it all. “If you feel comfortable with it, you are welcome to join us. If you don’t think it would be weird.”

“Why would it be weird?” He looked genuinely confused, which was not a rare expression for him.

“Because the three of us go way back, and this might change things, and I don’t think you’re into guys.”

Kon made a face at him and ticked his points off on his fingers. “First, us going way back is why I’ve been upset you _haven’t_ asked me to join you. Two, this could only change things for the better. C, what does being guys have to do with anything? You’re Tim and Bart. You’re... _Tim_ and _Bart_.”

Bart was almost vibrating he was bouncing on the balls of his feet so rapidly. Some habits can’t be broken. “See, Tim? I told you.” His grin stretched from ear to ear. “This’ll be great.”

From there, Tim wasn’t entirely sure what happened, but he remembered Kon and Bart groping each other against the door, as Tim fought his jealously, but then Kon lifted Bart’s legs around his waist and floated them over to Tim and his too-narrow bed.

Now Kon was lazily fucking Bart from behind as Bart blew Tim almost as well as he normally would without Kon’s dick deep inside him. It was weird watching Bart get fucked by somebody else, seeing it from a different angle. He hoped Kon wasn’t better than he was.

As if he was reading his mind, Kon told him, “Stop worrying about everything, Tim. Come here.” He took his hand from Bart’s hip and wrapped it around the back of Tim’s head, pulling him in close and kissing him. Kon was good at it. The motion pulled his hips forward, too, cock pushed deeper into Bart’s throat.

He started to gag so Tim pulled back. Tim reluctantly stopped kissing Kon, and moved back to look into Bart’s eyes. He brushed his hair back with his hand. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Extremely.”

“Good.”

“Put it back.” Reading Bart’s eyes to make sure it was what he really wanted, Tim complied. Bart started using his tongue, vibrating it right at the underside of the head of his cock. Tim’s hips jerked and he put one hand on Bart’s head to try to hold him in place.

Realizing his eyes were closed, Tim opened them and looked across Bart’s back to Kon, who was smiling at him in a dirty kind of way. “That’s hot, Tim.”

“What?”

“Everything. I could get used to this, with the two of you.”

Tim was beginning to feel that way, too, watching how much Bart was enjoying it, and watching the way Kon’s muscles flexed under his impenetrable skin. Shit. “Bart, I’m gonna come.” Bart stayed where he was but pulled off right in time for Tim to shoot his load partly on Bart’s face and partly into his hair. _Shit_ that was hot. Tim hadn’t come that hard in a while.

Kon had stopped to watch, but then started moving again as Tim wiped off Bart’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m about to come, too.”

Bart asked, “On me?”

“If you want, dude.”

“Yeah.”

Tim wondered how long Bart had been some sort of cumslut, but then he watched Kon concentrate, eyes squeezed tight. Then his breath caught in his throat and he pulled out, condom yanked off and tossed to the floor. A few more strokes and he shot all over Bart’s back. Bart twitched.

Kon looked happy. “Damn.”

“Bart’s turn.” At Tim’s words Bart rolled over onto his back. Tim looked at Kon.

“You do it. I’ll watch.”

Tim nodded; he knew what Bart liked. It didn’t take long before Bart came a third time, adding a fresh load to those dried on his stomach. He groaned happily then looked up at Tim. “I told you that would be awesome.” Not in so many words, he didn’t think, but the sentiment wasn’t wrong.

They both looked over at Kon, and Bart said, “Tell me you don’t want to do this again.”

“I’d do it right now if you wanted to.” Kon grinned, and Tim wondered how long Kon had been feeling left out.

He’d work to make sure none of them felt left out again.

Bart looked back at him. “Tim? You okay? With it all?”

He thought hard. He really liked what he had with Bart. But he also really liked Kon, and always had. Kon had just always been off limits for one reason or another. But if both Kon and Bart were willing to try to make a three-way work...

And it meant they both wanted _him_. It was flattering.

“If you guys are okay, then I’m okay to try it. The more the merrier, right?”

Bart grinned at him. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, Tim.”

He sighed. “I know. But I’m hot, too, right?” Bart and Kon looked at each other, then back at him, then back at each other. Then they burst out laughing. “Thanks, guys, that helps.”

Two seconds later he found himself on his back once more, Kon straddling his waist as Bart held his hands back above his head and looked down at him upside down. Bart looked to Kon and said, “He likes this. And you’ll be able to hold him down better than I will, since you’re stronger and bigger.”

Kon grinned. “Oh yeah? Anything else I should know about our kinky little Bat?”

Bart then proceeded to tell him a lot of Tim’s kinks, particularly those for which Kon would be an asset. Well. The foreseeable future was going to be rather interesting, with two metas after him and each other.

Interesting, sweaty, and sticky.

Merrier indeed. And he couldn’t help but echo Bart’s statement that this was the way it should be.


End file.
